Electrical submersible pumps are widely used in oil wells. It is desirable to remove sand and other solid particles from well fluids before they enter the submersible pump since sand causes wear and plugging of the pump and other components. The subsequent repairs or replacement of a downhole pump can be expensive due to labor, parts costs and loss of production.
During oil production from a well, oftentimes sand or other particles that are entrained with well fluids are pumped through the downhole pump. Various sand control systems have been implemented to stop or reduce sand flow into the wellbore. Screens or filter openings have been utilized in the casing or other members to restrict the flow of solid particles. In many wells, the quantity of sand flowing from the formation is relatively small, but is sufficient to wear or plug the downhole pump. One solution is to provide a separator, such as a hydro-cyclone separator to separate sand from well fluids that enter the wellbore.
Once the sand is separated from the fluids, the separated sand will settle out within the wellbore. If large quantities of sand are produced, then it may be necessary to remove sand from the wellbore. Since it is expensive to cease production and pull the electrical submersible pump, it is desirable to utilize a method and apparatus for removal of the sand without pulling the electrical submersible pump.